Doctor Sesshoumaru
by Pr. June
Summary: When the jewel is complete Kagome makes her wish turning Inuyasha into a full blood demon. Without warning Inuyasha betrays her.Killing everybody: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, even Kagome’s own family. Kagome gets her revenge and falls into a coma...
1. Chapter 1

Animosity: A 4-letter word

By Junemama

Inuyasha / Yu Yu Hakusho / Naruto Fan fiction

Summary: When the jewel is, complete Kagome makes her wish turning Inuyasha into a full blood demon. Without warning Inuyasha betrays her turning killing everybody: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, even Kagome's own family. Kagome gets her revenge and falls into a coma, only to wake up staring into the eyes of her doctor: Sesshoumaru.

Will sparks fly? Or will they be interrupted by the new handsome red-haired visitor Kurama and why is ninjas visiting Kagome's room every night.

**Chapter#1**

_It was perfect. None of us ever saw it coming_.

Kagome, breathing hard steps forward into the area that used to be her home, but now it is a dead place filled with charred tress and bodies of victims-her family Souta, Grandpa and her mom dead. She swore revenge.

Her heart was racing, and every part of her body ached, but she ignores all this. Her rage boils in her like the raging fires of a volcano, suppressing all feelings of love, guilt, and fear in her heart. The smell of her burning shrine house, dead bodies, and her own blood filled her nose. She scanned the scene ahead of her, the long bow in her hands, an arrow set in its string. She walks cautiously into the house watching the shadows, her senses alert for any movement.

A rustle in the kitchen, Kagome turns without hesitation and fires the arrow, the rustling stops abruptly. Glaring at the room, she scanned the area; she does not scent any demonic aura. She readies another one into her bow and continues. She heads upstairs where Souta's and her bedrooms are.

Her mind drifts back to a time before all this, everybody thought it was all over. Naraku was dead, the jewel was complete and their mission was finally over.

_I love you Kagome._

_Please be my mate._

Such sweet words - the words naive Kagome always wanted to hear.

_I love you too Inuyasha._ What a fool she had been.

"Kagome.", says a whisper echoing through her home, interrupting her current thoughts. The priestess stops where she was and tightens her grip on her bow. That is all in the past now.

"Give me the jewel." It demands.

The priestess searches around her, she cannot find his aura. He is getting stronger just as she feared.

"No. The jewel is mine," replies Kagome firmly; she could feel its warm presence under her shirt, still on its chain around her neck.

There was a flash of red, it hits the priestess's barrier and flies back into a wall and bust a huge hole in it. It stood growling and in pain, burnt marks covered its bare chest and clawed hands.

Kagome smirked at the spiteful demon.

"You can't get passed my barrier, no demon can."

The demon spat at the floor near her feet growling.

"I'll kill you!" it screams before charging at her, claws cracking. It cannot wait to taste blood.

The miko stood perfect still, aiming her arrow; she waits until he is close and lets it go. The great burst of light soars right towards the demon, but by a second it jumps out of the way, only the be hit squarely by a second one.

The demon flies back hitting the floor hard, and then gets up again furious. It hisses in pain, the arrow purified half of his left arm the rest of it gushing out pools of blood.

It looks at its severed arm, and then glares at the female priestess; another cursed arrow in her bow it knew was aimed at his heart.

The demon eyes were unique; its pupils were blue while the outside that should have been white was pure blood red. Those eyes now stared at the young powerful priestess with hatred and hidden fear.

_When did she become so strong?_ , whispers a part of him the demon thought died long ago.

The beast in him roared with rage demanding for vengeance demanding for her blood.

_She used to be so weak, how long has it been?_

_Kill her. Kill the damn priestess,_ roars the beast within him

The demon stood still, looking at Kagome as if it was in a trance. The priestess didn't waste this chance she pulled her arrow and string as far as it could go, she smell the smoke from the fire it was spreading throughout her home, she could hear far away sirens blaring and then she look into the eyes of the man she once loved.

The demon whispered "Kagome." She released the arrow into his heart; he died instantly with a shocked look upon his face. Kagome wept for him, her friends and her family as she left her burning home only to be met by fire fighters and paramedics.

Her vision went blurry and she felt herself falling, the sirens and shouting were distant sounds as Kagome fell into eternal darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter#2**

The first thing Kagome saw when she opens her eyes is a white ceiling and she knows immediately that she is in a hospital. She tries to sit up but it was no use, she hears footsteps and then her room door opens.

"Hello Miss Higurashi.", said a voice she did not recognize. Must be a nurse she thought.

"I'm just here to make sure everything okay.'

Kagome was numb she could not feel her legs. "Nurse.", her voice was coarse, her voice was gone. "Nurse." She says as loud as she can. The nurse drops what she is doing and goes to the girl. "You're awake." the nurse sounds surprise. Her smile brightens. "I'll be right back Miss Higurashi I have to get the doctor." Then the nurse leaves the room in a hurry closing the door behind her. Kagome tries to raise her arm, her fingers moves a little but that was it.

_Am I paralyzed?_

Kagome looks around the room she can see flowers and get well cards and balloons on a table desk beside her. She smiles at them; her friends must have done this. She hears the door opened again and she could hear the nurse's voice saying, "She's up doctor, Miss Higurashi is awake." The doctor walks in and looks down at his patient, a serious expression own his face.

His gold eyes staring into her blue ones, she looks back him dumbly and whispers "Sesshoumaru?" He looks back at the nurse and tells to leave she bows ad left closing the door. He presses a button and Kagome's bed back lifts up, and she could finally get a full view of the "doctor". Sesshoumaru is wearing a long white coat over his clothes, his long hair is tied back and he is wearing glasses.

He looks nice in a doctor's uniform, she thought.

Sesshoumaru stares down at her then pulls up a seat and sits down.

"Miss Higurashi how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I can't move my body. What are you doing here Lord Sesshoumaru and dressed like that." She asked with a grin on her face.

Sesshoumaru sighs and says, "I'm a doctor now Miss Higurashi and it's been almost 500 years since I've been called Lord, you may call me Dr. Taiyaisho."

Kagome nods and asks him "How long have I been here?" Sesshoumaru takes off his glasses and puts them in his side pocket. "Miss Hi-…"

"Please call me Kagome." she interrupted.

"Kagome," he continues. "You have been in a coma for almost a year now. It's a miracle you can even talk right now." He said calmly.

Kagome looks at him in shock. Has it really been that long? She thought to herself.

"What happen?" she asks Sesshoumaru.

"I was hoping you would tell me." He answers. "According to the police report your house and shrine caught on fire you were the only one to survive."

Kagome lets the words sink in and tears come to her eyes. "You? What about Souta, and Mom, and grandpa…"

"All perished in the fire…I'm sorry." He replies solemnly.

She cries silently to herself her hands unable to cover her face, Kagome felt so useless.

Sesshoumaru wipes Kagome's tears away surprising her. "There is no point in crying." he replied calmly "They will not return no matter how long you mourn from them."

Kagome nodded agreeing and forced herself to stop. After a few breaths of air, she calmed down. Her face dry, her eyes puffy and red. She looked at Sesshoumaru and still saw the powerful dog demon of the western lands.

"Thank you." She said softly, Sesshoumaru only nodded.

He stood up still looking at her and said, "You'll have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. We need to run some tests." He walks out the room leaving Kagome with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Sesshomaru

A/N: Yea!! Chapter3 I'm so happy I finally finished this being so busy and everything.

Enjoy

Chapter#3

Sesshomaru leans slightly on Kagome's door after closing it and sighs.

It has been almost 500 years and his heart still beats fast at the sight of her.

_What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a hormonal teenager._

He stood up straight and looked at the door.

Maybe I've been given a second chance, he thought to himself.

"Doctor Taiyaisho," calls a nurse. He turns around putting on his serious façade and answers her. He had a job to do and he was not going to let an old crush reappearing in his life distracted him.

When Kagome hears someone knocking on her door a few hours later she thinks it is Lord Sesshoumaru…Doctor Taiyaisho. She is still smiling about that.

People sure do change, she thought.

"Come in."

The door opens and then walks in a handsome man with bright green eyes, flaming red hair and a bouquet of lilies.

_This is not Sesshomaru._

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

Kagome looks at him and says, "Do I know you? I think you've got the wrong room."

The stranger smiles.

"You don't remember me?"

"I don't know you."

Before the man could say something else, three excited girls run into the room and nearly hug Kagome to death.

"Kagome!" they scream.

_Best friends_, whispers a voice in the back of her mind.

She glances at the cards and balloons in their hands and on her table, she smiles.

"Hi."

The girl with short hair speaks first wiping a tear.

"I'm glad you're okay. When the hospital called and told me you were awake I couldn't believe I fainted right then and there."

"But lucky I was there to catch her and drive us all here," says Ami, a girl with long hair and a gentle smile.

Yuri puts all their gifts with the others.

"I'm really happy you guys came to visit me," replies Kagome "I really missed you."

Her fond memories with her three best friends hanging out at Wacdonalds coming back to her. They always seem to talk about her relationships with boys and speaking of boys, she looked at the red-haired stranger smiling at her.

_Who is he?_

"Awww, we missed you to Kagome we barely see you since during school since your sick all the time."

"Well I'll put these flowers in a vase," says the stranger.

"Here's one Shuichi," replies Yuri giving him the empty glass vase off the shelf behind her.

Kagome watches as he goes to the bathroom for water.

_Shuichi so that's his name._

"I'm so jealous Kagome. You always have such luck with guys. Having a cute fiancée like him around the house must be fun," says Ami.

Kagome raises an eyebrow. "Fiancée?"

"Yeah. It's a shock to me too. I was positive Yuri would be the first to settle down not you and look at the gorgeous ring he brought you."

She looks at her left hand and there it is a 14kt gold ring with a silver rose design etched into it.

"Wow it is pretty...hey can I talk to Shuichi in private please."

Ami grins and winks.

"Alright Kagome, we'll leave you two love birds alone."

She grabs her other friends' arms and pulls them out of the room.

"We'll talk to you later." They all say then the door closes and Shuichi walks out putting the vase on the shelf next to Kagome and then sits down next to her in a chair.

She watches him running a hand through his red locks then looks up at her.

"This is going to be hard to explain if you don't remember anything."

"Tell me what's going on? I'm engage to you? I'm mean I'm flatter and everything-"

"We're not engage Lady Kagome, he interrupted. It's just part of our cover." He sighs. "You see we're on a mission for a man named Koenma. Does that ring a bell?"

"No. But go on."

"My name is Kurama. My human name is Shuichi Minamino. I'm a Spirit Detective working for Koenma the Emperor of the Spirit Realm and so are you, but you're more than that. You're the guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"What's a Shikon Jewel?" asks Kagome.

Kurama sighs and tugs at his hair.

_This is going to be a long visit._

A/N: I don't remember Kagome friends' names. So if I got them wrong, tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter#4

**A/N: **A lot of people want to know how Kagome can remember Sesshomaru but not anything else about her life. Well I mean look at him who could you forget that! No seriously she has amnesia (like Shadow the Hedgehog) she just remembers bits and pieces.

Well here's chapter 4 enjoy!

**Chapter#4**

What would you say to a fine guy who walk into your room talking about how you are the woman he had been searching almost a year and a half for?

How would you reply if the handsome stranger said you were Kagome Hiragashi, a modern day priestess hired by the Lord of the Afterlife (who happens to be a kid) and was on a team with humans that had mystical powers and two demons including him?

Moreover, that they were known as Spirit Detectives and you were a powerful guardian of the Shikon jewel, which is also a legacy of your family's.

Kagome had been listening to him for two hours straight and visiting hours were almost over, yet she had no idea what Kurama was talking about. She didn't know what to say to this guy in front of her and frankly, she didn't want to be the Kagome he is talking about.

It sounds like her life came right out of a storybook.

A time traveling well? A mystical jewel? Demons? It sounded all so far-fetched and somewhat crazy to her.

_It would be a waste if he were crazy_; Kagome couldn't help thinking as she stares at him barely listening.

The detective sees that look on her face, stops talking, and says sternly

"I'm not crazy Kagome."

"I didn't say you were. Besides, I think you got the wrong girl. There are many girls named Kagome in Japan. I'm sure you'll find her."

"I've already find her. You're Kagome and known you long enough to tell when your listening or not. Your eyes are like an open book."

If the girl could move, she would have thrown up her arms with a huff.

"What do you want me to say? That I believe everything you just told me. That I'm a reincarnation of another priestess that I fell down a well met a demon; found out that I was the guardian of some jewel. Then went on a huge adventure teaming up with a monk and a demon slayer to kill demons and save the world."

Kurama sighs and says nothing. He has been around this sort off thing off his life.

Wait until she's hears about my life story, he thought hopelessly.

"It's true."

He watches her movement and notices that her body doesn't move.

"Kagome what happen?" he asks all concern.

She hears it in his voice and sees that worried look on his face.

"It's not permanent," she lies she didn't even know what was going on yet for some reason Kagome didn't want to see him upset, especially over her.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Tell me how you come in. If I'm the heroine of this little adventure how do I get time to have a fiancée?"

She's grinning and Kurama decides to let her change the subject.

He answers her question.

"Well it's all part of the mission Kagome. I was sent by Emperor Koenma to watch over you and the Shikon Jewel."

"Just you?" asks Kagome

"There are other detectives like me but there attending to other matters."

"Koenma who is he?"

"The Emperor of the Spirit Realm you might be familiar with other names like the Afterlife, the Otherworld."

Kagome decides not to question either further in that one and says

"If this jewel is so important and so powerful why don't you just give it to him?"

"I don't have it and I have no idea where it is."

He stares at her searching for something.

She looks back at him puzzled.

"What? You think I have it?"

"You are the guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"I don't even know what the thing looks like and besides I'm nothing like that girl in your story. Only an idiot would leave their own family to fight demons in a different world."

"No Kagome, that's something you could never be. The Kagome I know is brave and kind and beautiful. She would risk anything to protect her friends and her loyalty to the ones she loves is unrivaled."

The young woman looks away; his words are having a strange affect on her. She almost believes that she's the Kagome he's been searching for.

Kagome looks at the clock instead and says, "You better leave before the nurse comes. She always checks all the room after visiting hours."

He gets up and squeezes her hand gentle.

"Just think about it Kagome."

He leaves and Kagome stays in the room by herself wide awake even after the nurse does her daily checkup and turn out the lights.

It is later that night when another stranger enters her room. She can hear the sound of the window being open and close very lightly.

Their footsteps were like faint taps on the tile floor coming closer to her bed. Kagome pretends to be asleep listening hard.

The footsteps stop and she's scared the stranger can hear her heart beating so fast.

"Stop faking I know you're awake," says the stranger

Kagome opens her eyes and is face to face with a ninja, before she could scream for help the intruder covers her mouth and orders, "Don't scream. It will be the last thing you'll ever do."

"I just want to know one thing before I kill you," the woman voice was hard yet her eyes were watery trying to hold in her tears.

Kagome just watched the tears ran down the pretty ninja's face and feeling the shap blade at her throat mixed feelings went through her - fear and oddly concern too.

_What did I do to her?_

"Why did you do it? He was your friend. Why? Why did you kill Inuyasha?" she demanded.

The paralyzed woman stared into green eyes and was at a lost for words.

_The demon from Kurama's story? Wait he's real?_

Fear had tightly gripped onto her voice. Kagome was too scared to say anything she didn't know how this crazy woman would react to her words.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter of Doctor Sesshomaru. please review afterwards.

Chapter#5

The only sound in the room is the ticking of the faraway clock.

The big hand has move to the black number six. It is 10:30 at night and the longest ten minutes of Kagome's life had just passed by.

She keeps her eyes of the woman in front of her still listening to the ticking of the clock counting each second. Kagome stays silent the entire time, the kuinoichi rubs her face with her black gloved hand and sniffs.

The ninja stares at her waiting for a response. As time passes her angry grows.

She thinks about all the good times she had with Inuyasha.

Walking through the park, eating ice cream, just talking for hours non stop. He told her about his adventures and his quest to find the Shikon Jewel Shards. He talked a lot about Kagome, he admired her so much. She listened with open ears and told simply things about her life in return.

She rememberes the scowl on his face. When she mentioned she was student.

"_You don't take those awful tests do you?"_

He asked with such scorn she bust out laughing.

"_They're not that bad."_

He tightens the hat on head making sure his fluffy ears didn't show.

I love his ears. I love everything about him.

"_Feh. All Kagome does is complain about those stupid things. She can't miss them and it slows us down."_

Her fury burns away incoming tears. All he thought about was Kagome. It was all he talked about. Kagome this and Kagome that. Why? What does she have that I don't have?

"Answered me," she threatens. "Or I'll kill you."

"If you were going to kill her you would have done it by now Sakura," replies an unemotional voice.

He grips her wrist tightly and bends it to making her release the dagger. She gasps and jumps away from him.

"What are you doing here?" she asks feeling cold.

Even in the dark Kagome could see his bright red hair and smooth turquoise eyes.

She knows it isn't Kurama. His voice sounded so dark. Whoever he is Sakura was dead afraid of him and not waiting for his answer leaves the room jumping out the window.

The patient yelps in fear that the woman had committed suicide.

The new stranger turns to her and leans down towards her.

He's going to kiss me, she thought panicky.

"No. I don't..." He bends over her, reaching for the light switch on the other side of the bed, flicking it on.

"Oh." She blushes embarrassed then blinks at the sudden light. Her eyes are blurry then they adjust to it and she looks at her knight in shining armor.

Kagome sees him clearly now dressed in layers of brown cloth and red silk that resembled a shirt and some black pants. He has a strange tattoo on his forehead and black rings around his eyes reminding her of a raccoon. A very dangerous looking raccoon.

He is another ninja and this time she didn't hesitate to scream.

Unlike the first one this one didn't try to muffle her screams for help, and all too soon she realizes no one could hear her.

The woman finally stops screaming, her throat feels raw and sore. She only bites her lip her eyes watery as she stared up at the green-eyed man.

"Are you finish?" he asks his voice cold yet smooth.

Kagome nods.

"Good. I will tell you now there is no point in calling for help but you already figured that part out. What you don't know is my sand has covered every inch of this room making it completely sound proof."

She shivers at the evil thoughts that ran through her head. She looks around seeing it everywhere except on her bed.

After gathering enough encourage she softly asks, "Who are you?"

The ninja probably wouldn't have heard her if he wasn't an inch away from her face.

He backs away, watching her with that same analyzing look in his eyes that Kurama had.

He finally answers after a moment.

"I am Garra. Kazekage of the Sand Village and regardless of your memory lost Lady Kagome I still expect you to abide by the contact we agreed upon."

Kagome nods fearing the worst and not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

Agreeing is the only thing that will keep her alive.

He stares at her for a while thinking. Coming to a decision he calls back his sand into the huge gore strapped to his back and turns to leave.

"I came here to return something that is rightfully yours but under these circumstances I can not. I will continue to keep my side of the deal and be satisfied in knowing you will keep yours," he told her without looking back.

He walks towards the window and Kagome calls out to him, "Wait. Tell me what you have that's mine. It's the Shikon thingy Kurama told me about isn't it?"

Garra looks back at her with black rimmed eyes; the markings themselves made his emerald orbs stand out even more. They glowed an eerie color as the moonlight outside shines down on him being at the window.

"You are a clever my Lady." He bows and Kagome feels like she should be the one bowing… no kowtowing to him.

The woman only sighs as she thought she had heard enough of that _"lady"_ stuff from her _"fiancée"_ earlier.

"Good night Kazekage-sensei," says Kagome. The words just easily flowed out as if she had said them a million times.

He just nods and leaves out the window closing it behind him. The female patient yawns and suddenly feels tired. Almost immediately she closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Her last thought is, _whoever this Kagome girl is she sure has a thing for green eyes._

_A/N: I put some time into this one so review plz. You don't know how important it is._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reading this far into my story. To reward you I give you Chapter 6 of Doctor Sesshoumaru.  
I know everybody's been dying to know what's going to happen next in Kagome's crazy life drama.

Doctor Sesshoumaru

Chapter# 6

The demon doctor races through the clean white hallways and bangs open Room 212's door to see a team of nurses struggling to hold down his frantic patient while a strange woman stands off to the side doing nothing.

"Let me go, let me go! I have to go back," screams Kagome.

Sesshoumaru watches for a moment. By a pure miracle the paralyzed woman has gain full movement of her body overnight, which she is using now to her full advantage punching and kicking the nurses with all her might.

The machines are beeping very loudly signaling her increasing heart rate and brain activity.

The demon can smell her fear as she stares at him with bluze glazed eyes. He knows she's in another place, experiencing a bad memory.

The doctor moves quickly, so fast that the women in the room barely see him. Suddenly he's on top of Kagome, forcing her down into the bed, pinning her arms over her head and one knee holding down her legs. She struggles as her miko powers attacks at him fiercely, unseen by the normal humans. He bites down on his lip to stop from yelling aloud.

A nurse beside him acts at once, unsheathing the sharp needle and injecting the medicine into Kagome's IV.

Soon, her ranting quells and her body relaxes. She turns her head towards the shocked woman with her bright eyes and brimming with tears.

Her panic expression softens into one of regret.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

The old feelings pours throughout her body all at once making the woman walk over to her smiling and she says kindly, "It wasn't your fault Kagome."

The miko's shoulders slump as if a heavy weight is lift off them; she smiles brightly at the stranger her eyes drooping sleepily.

"I love you Sango. You're like a sister to me you know that right?"

"I know."

Kagome falls asleep and Sesshoumaru gets off her and orders everybody to leave the room. The mysterious woman in the black denim outfit stays in the room, staring intently at the Kagome.

"You have to leave. Visiting hours doesn't start until the afternoon," he tells her.

When she didn't move he put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss, you have to leave now."

She looks up at him with piercing brown eyes, and a shiver goes down his spine.

"Lord Sesshoumaru we're running out of time. I have to tell her before its too late. Naraku is alive," says the woman.

The Dog Lord narrows his eyes. "Who are you? And how do you know about Naraku?"  
The strange woman shakes her head.  
"He's alive, he will find Kagome and the jewel. You must-"

Her body suddenly freezes and her face goes blank and then almost instantly she snaps back looking around the room confuse then her eyes lay upon Kagome.

"The girl in my dreams. She can't be real." The worried woman puts a hand to her mouth her eyes wide with fear.

"It happen again didn't it? I barely came back this time. Everyday it's more harder to come back. She's taking over I can feel it," she says more to herself then the doctor beside her.

Tears spring to her eyes; she wipes them away and looks at Sesshoumaru. Her fear heightens at the sight of him, the demon has a feeling that this human could see pass his magic human disguise as Kagome can.

"Who are you?" he growls.

The woman cowers and moves away from him slowly. Sesshoumaru stares her, examining every detail. Her eyes are a dark chocolate brown, her skin is smooth and unblemished, and her long silky brown hair is in a high ponytail hanging mid-back.

Fear is radiating around her like a heavy storm cloud, she looks so fragile with her hand around her throat and her eyes watery staring up at him.

Most would not believe it, but the woman before him is Sango's reincarnation, she definitely looks like she could be her twin. Although the host herself is in denial of the obvious fact.

Claiming she's just having bad dreams, when deep down she knows it isn't true.

They show her events of the past filled with demons and dangers, friends she never met and enemies she never wants to face. One person always haunts her dreams every night, a girl by the name of Kagome.

This girl is starting to suffer from the same dreams that I have, realizes the woman.

She fears these strange dreams and visions will soon take complete control over her and she will no longer be Miki Ratsho, but someone entirily different. Miki hopelessly thought she could stop them if she got rid of Kagome.

Haku told her she couldn't do it and he's right. She couldn't bare hurting Kagome in anyway.  
The soul within her wouldn't let her forget the friendship she never had with the girl Kagome.

Sesshoumaru says nothing as he watches the play of emotions across the visitor's face.

She looks so much like Sango it's uncanny. He knows of reincarnation and believes in it, but it's unlikely for the next entity to look anything like its past self. Even Kikyo and Kagome have certain features that makes them different.

Yet this woman resembles the demon slayer in every way, thinks Sesshomaru

She still hasn't given him an answer to his question,and stands shivering like a leaf in the wind.

The disguised demon knows this was bound to happen, the two friends meeting again is not by accident yet its too soon.

"Do you believe me now? Here's your prove right here in front of you."

Startled, both the woman and the doctor turn to the voice and sees a man in the doorway.

He has all the appearances of a regular human. Short trimmed dark hair, common brown eyes, wearing a t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. But the dog demon can sense his faint demonic aura under the glamour he wore.

The woman runs to the man and clutches onto him like her life depended on it.

At the woman's lamentation he lowers his voice and says, "Be patient Sango, Kagome can't wield the powers she possessed properly until her memory returns."

"Don't call me that. My name is Miki Ratsho. I'm a college student at Tokyo U and the fiancee of..." Her words turned into sobs. She couldn't even say it anymore.

He looks down at her with concern.

__

You're still desperately trying to hold on to a part of you that's already gone. Miki Ratsho is gone; you'll have to realize this sooner or later.

Sesshoumaru watches the pair with a million questions swarming in his head, but he's certain about one thing He was about to get some answers right now.

"Forgive our intrusion Lord Sesshoumaru. I told her not to come here, I didn't mean to cause-"

"What is your name demon? And how do know of this Sesshoumaru's old title?"

The male looks him straight in the eye and bows.  
"My name is Haku but you might remember better under the name of Hakudoshi."

The Doctor growls. His eyes turns a beet red.  
"How dare you enter my domain you spawn of Naraku.  
If you value your life leave," he orders his tone filled with malice and blood lust.

Thinking of Naraku makes his blood boil. That bastard thought he could use him and turn Rin into a victim at his displeasure. And meeting the detachment of him is just as bad as seeing the spider himself. He holds on tight to the reins controlling the beast within him.

"If I ever see you or that woman again anywhere near Kagome I will kill you."

The woman Haku refers to as Sango screams, immediately it is muffle by her companion and the demon teleports them both away taking heed to Sesshoumaru's warning.

It takes a while for Sesshoumaru to regain control of his anger. Soon he realizes his blunder in forcing them away. So many questions are now left unsolved. A unfamiliar emotion tugs at the demon as he takes one last glance at the sleeping miko before leaving the room-

_Could this mean that Naraku is alive?_

He begs to the Gods for it not to be true.

A/N: If you like this story then you'll love my newest Harem fanfic "Against my will" written not only by me but other talented writers: KurKag88, FrogLady, BD Geresston and many others.

It's a tale in which Kagome is an ex champion of the Martial Arts world, and the ex wife of drama king Ayame Sohma who has hired the ultimate ninja Naruto to kidnap her brother Souta in a plot to get her to return to the fighting ring and just in time for Koenma's next Grand Tournament.

Will Kagome return to reclaim her title as champion for the sake of her brother or will she run again too afraid to face her past with Yuki the rat, her former combat partner and current champion of the Grand Tournament.  
‎  
After reviewing for this chapter check out "Against my will" and tell me what you think.

Peace to all, Junemama


End file.
